


Stand By You

by Doranwen



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: The Alphas team members are always there for each other.





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> The genesis for this really belongs with the creator of [this video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793423), because it wouldn't have happened unless I had seen it. I had never heard the song before, and got it thoroughly stuck in my head. At the same time, I liked the multifandom vid but didn't know any of the fandoms except for Alphas, and kept thinking how an Alphas-only vid would work so well with the song… so I decided to try my hand at a fanvid for the first time.
> 
> Unfortunately, I only had Avidemux and Pitivi to work with, both of which had some issues, particularly Pitivi. I could not for the life of me get any transitions to work, so the video is lacking them. But I hope you can enjoy it anyway. :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can download the video [here](https://www120.zippyshare.com/v/8Gt994NC/file.html). If the link isn't working, just let me know and I'll re-upload it.


End file.
